


ART: Narrow Glimpse (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and the Dark Lord take refuge from the snow in a Muggle bus shelter, the night of her breakout from Azkaban. An experiment in perspectives and contrasts. In the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1144872">I Knew You'd Come</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154472">Homecoming</a>.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Narrow Glimpse (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

  
[Narrow Glimpse (Beauty And The Beast)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Narrow-Glimpse-Beauty-and-the-Beast-435090304) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
